


Maybe I Like You?

by slightly_salty_ace



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Tony Stark, Romance, Slow Burn, Steve is doing his best, Stony - Freeform, Team Bonding, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Trust Issues, set three years after civil war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_salty_ace/pseuds/slightly_salty_ace
Summary: It had been three years, and it was finally safe for the rogue Avengers to return home. A lot has changed, but at the same time, a lot of things remain the same.Like Tony's sass, for example.Steve was put back in charge of the team, and is doing his best to make things work. A difficult task, considering he already has a lot on his plate. One of those things being his feelings for Tony Stark. Were they romantic feelings? Steve really wasn't sure. He just knew that his heart fluttered every time Tony looked at him. And Tony was looking at him a lot lately."Cap, I really need you to get your head in the game," Natasha said over the comms, interrupting Steve's thoughts. Oh right. they were battling Hydra at the moment. Now wasn't the best time to contemplate his feelings for a teammate...





	Maybe I Like You?

Steve Rogers ambled through the living area of the Avenger's facility. It had been three years since he had last been here, yet not much had changed. His room had been left untouched. The bed still unmade from the last time he had used it, a basket of unfolded laundry in the corner. The rooms belonging to the other rogue Avengers had been left alone as well. Surprisingly, there seemed to be a new Avenger at the compound. They had only spoken to Tony briefly last night before he had disappeared into his work shop, but for whatever reason, the engineer hadn't mentioned anything about a new Avenger. The clues were all there, though. Shoes that obviously didn't belong to Tony were discarded in the living room, and the kitchen was stocked with more food than Tony could ever eat by himself. A college biology book-way below Tony's level-was open on the kitchen table. Happy had mentioned something about picking someone up, however, Tony told him not to worry about it.

Steve noticed the newly occupied room when he had been making his way to his own last night. The owner of the room wasn't home and had left the door open. They still didn't appear to be home in the morning so Steve took the opportunity to peek inside. The room was full of retro technology, as well as some very advanced pieces of tech. Some of them glowing and moving around the room on their own. They weren't as sleek as the things Tony made, but they were more advanced than anything Steve could ever come up with, that was for sure. Star Wars posters covered the walls, and the bed was unmade. A backpack lay on the floor, its contents dumped onto the bed. Overall, the room was a disaster, and the window had been left wide open. Steve frowned, having a feeling that he wasn't going to get along with such a disorganized person.

Voices drifted down the hall, pulling Steve from his thoughts. He recognized Tony's voice right away and followed it to the kitchen. The Avenger was leaning against the counter, staring out the window as he spoke into his cell phone.

"No, I'm not mad. Just try not to be so reckless next time-" Tony paused, "yes, I know you're reckless by nature. That's not an excuse-" another pause. This one slightly longer, "Peter, you can't just, Peter. Peter. Listen to me. Kid. Ugh. Fine. Just bring the suit down to the lab when you get home. Yes, I know you are capable of fixing it, I just want to-" Tony cut himself off, just now noticing the soldier staring at him. "I'll call you back." Tony hung up and stuffed the phone in his back pocket. "Morning, Cap."

"Morning. Who was that?" Steve smiled slightly.

"Did you sleep well?" Tony avoided the subject, moving to the other side of the kitchen so he could start a pot of coffee.

Steve nodded and took a seat at the breakfast bar, "I did actually. It's good to be home." He gave Tony a friendly smile and was slightly shocked that Tony actually returned it. Last night, everyone had been on edge. Tony, in particular, was giving them the cold shoulder, speaking only when necessary and giving them all disgusted looks. Rhodey had been the one to actually welcome them home and show them to their rooms. Steve had heard about Rhodey's injury and was relieved to see that Tony had perfected the exoskeleton that helped him walk again.

"How do you want your eggs?" Tony asked, pulling the carton out of the fridge. His friendly tone made Steve relax. Maybe everything would be alright between them. His optimism quickly disappeared when Bucky walked in and Tony's expression darkened.

Bucky yawned, ranking a hand through his tangled hair, "morning, Stark-"

"Fuck off, Barnes."

"Don't be rude," Natasha walked in behind Bucky. Tony glared at her before turning his back to everyone in the room. Steve sighed. They had a lot of work to do if they were going to be a team again.

* * *

  
**One Week Later**

"Who's room is that?" Steve asked suddenly. He and Tony were both in the work shop. Tony had made a new shield for the captain and had brought him in to test it out. The shield met Steve's standards, so Tony had taken it back to paint it.

"What room?" Tony dipped a brush in a bucket of red paint.

"The one at the end of the hall. Next to yours." Steve clarified. Steve had checked on the room every day, eager to meet their new teammate. The room had been tidied up when he checked this morning, so he assumed the owner had been home. But he also knew that the cleaning crew had swept through the compound the night before, and no one else had seen their newest member.

"Oh. My kid's."

Steve straightened up, "you have a kid? Since when?"

"I didn't say he was my kid. I said 'the kid's'." Tony flicked his brush at the other man, a stray bit of red paint getting on Steve's cheek.

"No. You said 'my kid's'." Steve wiped the paint off with the back of his hand.

"Oh. Well, he's not mine." Tony corrected himself. He rolled his shoulders before dragging the brush across the outside ring of the shield. "Anyway, sure you don't want a bit of gold on this baby?" He wrapped his knuckles against an unpainted part. "Would look good with this red-"

"Don't you dare."

"Just asking," Tony smirked. "Don't get your dick in a twist."

Steve sat in silence for a moment, watching his teammate paint. He had missed Tony. A lot. Missed his borderline rude remarks, and unapologetic sass. As well as the calm look on his face when he got really involved in a project and became oblivious to the outside world. And those beautiful blue eyes...

"Are your trying to melt me with laser vision? Because it's not working." Tony said. Steve looked away, not realizing he had been staring. Had he just called Stark's eyes 'beautiful'? Where had that come from? Great. Now Stark was staring at him. Much to Steve's relief, the engineer turned his attention back to the shield. He opened a can of blue paint and finished up the center. "There. Done. Let it dry." Tony left the newly painted shield on his work bench and left to work on something else. Steve sat in Tony's chair and carefully slipped his hands under the shield, holding it up by the leather straps on the back. Howard hadn't made this one. It was Tony. All Tony. Steve couldn't help but smile. He looked over his shoulder when he heard loud whirring and the scrape of metal on concrete.

Tony was in his Iron Man armor. When did he change into that? And how did Steve not hear him do so? He hadn't seen this particular suit before, either. It was slicker, more compact, fitting perfectly to the curves of Tony's body.

"Cool suit," was the only thing Steve could think to say. He mentally smacked himself, feeling like a nervous teen talking to his crush for the first time. Wait. Crush?

"Thanks. Sorry to cut this short, but I'm needed in Queens." The skylight opened and Tony blasted off. Steve watched him go with mixed emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, my stories are dark and fucked up, and I wanted to try something a bit different. So here's a fluffy slow burn Stony fic.  
> I hope you enjoyed chapter one! This one was short, but the next will be much longer.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! :)  
> Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
